


Once A Year

by Johzanne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Cowgirl Position, Drunk Eren Yeager, Drunk Kissing, Drunk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Living Together, M/M, Stargazing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johzanne/pseuds/Johzanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something always happens on Eren's birthday. </p>
<p>Levi makes sure it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once A Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I just had to do something for Eren's birthday :)   
> Since I rushed to finish it on time, there might be some typos, but I plan on editing later on and maybe expanding it a bit. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Something always happens on Eren's birthday. 

When he turned seven, he saw a small dark-haired boy sitting on the park bench all alone watching him and his friends celebrate his birthday. 

"Do... You want my cupcake?" Eren asked shyly and the slightly intimidating boy glared at him. 

"No, your mom probably made you come here. I don't want your pity cupcake." The boy crossed his arms and turned away from Eren. 

Eren walked in front of him again and stuck the cupcake out in Levi's face again. "I came here all by myself, I swear! I just... Want everyone to be happy on my birthday." 

The boy slowly looked up at Eren. "You... Brought this for me. On your own?" 

Eren nodded. 

The boy took the cupcake with a small hand. "You can sit by me, then we'll share, okay?" 

Eren smiled and climbed up onto the bench next to him, both of their feet hanging above the ground as they messed icing on themselves. 

When Eren turned eleven, he and his parents went to the farm with Levi's family and the two of them climbed onto the roof of the barn. Eren tightly held onto Levi's arm, afraid he'd slip off, no matter how many times the thirteen year old told him that they wouldn't fall. 

"Le-Levi... I don't want to fall!"

Levi put his hand on the one digging into his upper arm. "Just look up, okay? That's what I wanted to show you."

They lived in the city and the stars were always dimmed out by the light pollution, but out in the country, the stars were as clear as ever. 

Eren looked up and his jaw slowly dropped. "The stars... They-They're so bright!" Levi smiled a bit and looked up with his best friend. 

"Look, that's Orion's Belt! And there! That's the Southern Cross! If you draw a line down the long part and go straight down where those two cross, you'll know where South is! And over there is the false one, you can see it's fake because it's..."

The excited birthday boy continued babbling on about everything he knew about the stars and Levi listened to every word, even when Eren started repeating things without realizing it. 

When Eren turned twelve, his dad had to work, so they invited Levi over for a sleepover so that he had something to do. 

"I wish we could do more than just watch TV for my birthday..." Eren complained after an hour or so of channel hopping. "I wish we were on the farm again, you can't see the stars here." He leaned to the side with his head against Levi's shoulder. 

"Stand up." Levi instructed. "We're building a pillow fort."

Eren jumped around the room a bit before starting to pull chairs closer and hanging the blankets over them. Levi went to the kitchen and found an empty ice cream tub, a black trash bag, sticky tape, a tooth pick, a pair of scissors and the glow in the dark stars in his bag he bought for Eren's birthday. 

He put the pack of stars under a bright lamp so that they 'charge' while he cuts a piece of black plastic big enough to close the open part of the tub. He stuck the plastic over the top and used the toothpick to stab holes into it. He tried making the Southern Cross and Orion's belt by wiggling the toothpick to make the holes slightly bigger than the other ones. 

Levi opened the pack of stars he left under the lamp, opened the black cover and stuck the stars the the bottom of the tub before closing it again. 

"Eren, do you need help with the fort?" He called from the kitchen, cleaning up everything he used.

"Nope! I'm already in it! Are you coming?"

Levi grabbed the box and went back to the TV room. He climbed in, laid down next to Eren and held the tub up. In the dark, the glowing stars stuck against the bottom of the tub shone through the holes in the plastic, looking like tiny stars Levi held above him. 

"Happy birthday." he said as he showed Eren the fake stars and the younger's eyes brightened up. 

"You're the best, Levi."

Levi smiled at how happy he got to make Eren and talked about the stars all night again. 

When Eren turned sixteen, Levi told him he was going away to university later the year and tried softening the blow by pitching in with his parents and buying him a laptop. 

"Come on, help me set it up!" 

Eren and Levi laid down side by side on his bed and started up the laptop. Both their parents believed if they wanted something, they had to work for it and buy their own things, so getting a laptop was unthinkable. 

They went through the setup procedure and checked everything out with excitement. "Woah, the sound is so good!"  Eren said as they checked out some music. 

"Hey, I'll do all the chores at home and work at the cafeteria at school, then I'll get myself one too before I go, then we can Skype."

Eren smiled "Sign me up for the caf too, so that I can pitch in."

"You really want to spend lunch with me, trying to deal with hungry teenagers?" 

Eren leaned into Levi's shoulder. "I want to, because it would suck to wait three months before seeing you again. And we always spend breaks together, so it'll be fine." 

Levi leaned his head onto Eren's. "I'm looking forwards to it."

They then proceeded to set up a Skype account for Eren. 

When Eren turned eighteen, Levi skipped a week of class to come home and help set up an amazing party for Eren. It was the least he could do, because Eren spoiled him rotten on his eighteenth. 

They hid all the breakables in the house and invited all Eren's friends over. They danced, sang Singstar, played Chubby Bunny and did a whole lot of stupid teenage things. There was alcohol, but Eren stuck to one cup, just like Levi did. 

Levi was reminded of the day they met when Eren came up to Levi sitting in the corner of the room, watching them enjoy the party. 

"I brought you a refill." Eren said, topping up Levi's cup and then his own. 

Levi chuckled "Trying to get me drunk?" 

Eren smiled and rolled his eyes. "It was pretty funny when you were tipsy that one time on Skype."

Levi groaned and took a sip of his drink. "Thank God I wasn't drunk, who knows what I could have said."

"I've never been drunk." Eren admitted. "I'd hope so, you're still new to drinking." Levi looked at Eren as he drank from his cup. 

"If you want to know how it is, we could pick up a few bottles and get wasted tonight. Your parents won't mind if we do it at home."

Eren brightened up. "That would be awesome!" 

Levi smiled. "Your friends are starting to leave, I'll go buy the booze and we can get started when I get back." 

The brunette smiled and urged his friends to leave after Levi left so that they'd all be gone by the time he got back. He sat by the window and waited for the small blue car to pull back into the driveway. When it did, he ran up to his room and acted as if he'd been there all along. 

Levi asked Eren's parents, who were out to give the teen his space, for permission before walking into Eren's room. 

"I've got a bit of everything, a pack of beer and a pack of Red Squares to start off with and then vodka to mix with this strawberry or mint stuff for shots." 

Eren stood up to take a bag from Levi. It must have cost quite a bit, so Eren was more determined now than before to go through with this. 

They sat down on Eren's bed and talked about what happened in the few months they were apart. Eren talked about how stressed he was about his last year in high school and told Levi about all the drama he missed at school. Levi told him about all the trouble they got into on campus and about how he wanted to move out of the dorms. 

Soon they finished the beers and moved on to the Red Squares. "Woah, these are so much better than beer." Eren said as he opened his second one. 

Levi opened a second one himself. "I bet you I can down this faster than you can."

Eren raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you are so on. On three, okay? One, two, three!" 

They both tipped their heads back and drank as fast as they could. Eren squeezed his eyes shut as they teared up and heard Levi throw down his bottle before he could finish the last two gulps. He dropped his bottle in defeat and smiled in triumph. 

"You have such a small mouth, how did you do that?"

Levi acted offended. "It's called practice and mind you, my mouth us not small."

Eren laughed and gave Levi another full bottle. "This time I'll beat you."

Of course, Levi won again and they were out of Red Squares to have another rematch. Instead of standing up to go find shot glasses, the tipsy two laid on the bed together and giggled about nothing and everything. They started shoving and tickling each other and eventually Levi got pushed off of the bed. As he laid on his back on the floor, he saw the stars he gave Eren for his twelfth birthday were still stuck on his ceiling. 

Levi started thinking back to that night they curled up together under one blanket and how good it was cuddling with his best friend. He remembered the fort they built and sat up. 

"Eren. Let's build a fort."

"I'll race you down."

They ran down the stairs and bumped into almost everything they passed, but made it to the living room and started building a less-than-perfect fort. They could do better, but they didn't really care. With shooter glasses set up and bottles open, they started mixing the flavors and taking shot after shot until they both started slurring. 

Bottles now forgotten, Eren and Levi started talking about just how big Levi's mouth was again. 

"My mouth... isssnoooot smalll Ereeeen!"

"It's like-like... A tiiiny, itty bitty cutie mouthhh, like haveuuu seen your-self eat a burrr, uhm, burrrger?"

"Is nooot, I cannnike fit... Fitfitfit a, a, a dick in it! That'ssssnot smalll."

Eren grinned at him and Levi giggled at how it looked. 

"Proooovit."

Levi looked at Eren. 

Eren looked at Levi. 

Levi looked down at Eren's crotch. "It's tooo faarrrr..."

Eren looked down himself. "Woah... I'm that taaaall?" 

They started giggling again. 

"Wait... Wait... I have one of those, those, those light buuulb stuff!" Levi exclaimed and Eren tried thinking very hard. 

"You mean an... An Ikea!"

Levi nodded. "Yeah! I have an Ikea!!" 

Eren giggled again. "What. What is it?" 

Levi took Eren's hand, opened his mouth and tried getting two fingers into his mouth, poking himself in the cheek before getting it right. Drooling far too much, Levi licked sloppily at his fingers and sucked on them. 

"Chee?" he said around Eren's fingers, asking him if he could see that he could fit two fingers into his mouth. Eren put a third finger into Levi's mouth. "Mmmore. More." 

With a soft moan, Levi closed his eyes and sucked on them. Eren pushed up on his other arm and rubbed against Levi's tongue with his fingers. He hummed as he watched him. 

Eren pulled his fingers out and Levi left his mouth open. 

"Canuuu fit aaa tongue in your mouth?"

Levi giggled. "You're tongue isss... Right there sooo I'll prooove ittoo yoooou." 

And so, with strawberry and mint flavored mouths, they pushed their lips together and rubbed their tongues against each other. It lasted a few seconds before Eren pulled back. 

They both started giggling again, this time blushing as well. 

"Hey L-Leeevi, I reeaally wanna kisssyuu..." 

Levi giggled even more. "We're already kiisssing you gooof." 

The drunk friends kept kissing, even though they won't remember it the next morning. The next morning they laughed at their pathetic excuse of a fort and got some headache pills before going to bed again. 

When Eren turned nineteen, he finally finished moving in with Levi. They decided to move in together in an apartment when Eren started attending the same University and even though it was a little small, they enjoyed living together. 

"Come on Levi, you promised me we could go to the movies for my birthday! I'll wash the dishes when we get back."

"You never wash the dishes when we get back." Levi dunked another cup into the sink and washed it out. He rinsed it and put it on the rack. Before he could take another dish, Eren picked Levi up by the middle and threw him over his shoulder. 

"Brat, put me down! I'm not done yet!"

Eren slapped his ass to quiet him.

"I'm not missing the premier of the movie of the century because you want to do dishes on my birthday." He dropped Levi in the passenger seat of his car and climbed into the driver's seat. 

Levi sighed. "Okay, let's go." Eren started backing out and Levi smiled. "Happy birthday."

Eren smiled. "Thanks." 

They got a lover's seat as they always do just to cuddle up, whisper about the movie and share popcorn. 

Levi wondered halfway through the movie who held who's hand first, but decided just to go with it without thinking too much about it. He decided to rather not say anything about it when they were still holding hands after walking out. 

When Eren turned twenty, life was at it's finest. 

He had started dating his best friend in the whole world and it was the best thing ever. His favorite part? Getting to call Levi 'Babe'. 

Especially right now that he's receiving his 'birthday present'. 

"Babe, you don't have to, really, we can just stick to-"

"No, I want to do this." Levi pulled his sweater down his front. "I'm just... Embarrassed?" 

Eren smiled at his boyfriend. Ahh, boyfriend. Calling him that is a perk in itself. 

For Eren's birthday, Levi was going to give Eren his virginity as he called it. They've slept together before, but Levi always topped. They've talked about having Eren top, but Levi hadn't had the guts to try it until now and doing it on Eren's birthday would make it special. 

Eren was sitting against the headboard on the bed in their small apartment with nothing but one of the sheets over him. Levi was standing in one of Eren's sweaters with nothing underneath and pulling it down to cover himself, but it did nothing to hide Levi's blush. Even in the dim light from the Christmas lights and candles, the red stood out against Levi's pale skin. 

Levi took a deep breath and crawled onto the bed. He removed the sheet, climbed into Eren's lap and put his arms around Eren's neck. 

"I love you, you know..." Levi said softly, hiding his face by looking down at his lap. Eren smiled and pecked Levi's lips. "As much as I love you?" 

Levi looked up at him. "Maybe even more." They kissed softly and gradually deepened it, both tilting their heads a bit to their rights. Kissing slowly took Levi's mind off of the 'A log will never fit in a pencil sharper' image enough for him to start relaxing and rocked his hips against Eren's at a leisurely pace. As these things go, the grinding got faster and soon Levi's sweater was dropped next to the bed. 

When things started going further, Eren stopped them. He picked up the lube from the bedside table and held it between then. "Do you want me to do it, or would you rather do it yourself?" 

Levi looked at the tube Eren was holding. He thought for a moment. He had more experience in it, giving the number of times he's done it to Eren, but he trusts Eren to be gentle, so he kissed his lips and closed his hand around the tube. 

The smile on the brunette's face made Levi smile and watched with what care Eren covered his fingers. He leaned into Eren's chest when Eren reached back to start preparing him. 

"I'll be gentle..." Eren whispered in the raven's ear and he nodded with a blush. 

The lube on Eren's fingers was already warm when he pressed his fingertips to his entrance and circled the rim. Levi sighed softly and willed himself to relax, to stop twitching at almost every touch. Eren took his time and patiently continued introducing him to the feeling of having something there before slowly easing the first finger in all the way. 

With lube, one finger didn't hurt at all, it just felt... Kind of disgusting. He felt Eren's knuckles push against his cheek and vaguely feel where his finger was. The whole reason Levi was afraid to try it was because when he once tried pushing a finger into himself in the shower one day long ago, it hurt. He couldn't get in much more than half way to his second knuckle and decided that he just wasn't meant to bottom. 

Levi had gotten lost in his thoughts and came back with a gasp when a second finger smoothly slid into him. 

"Mmnh..." He moaned quietly as he made himself comfortable against Eren's chest. 

"Enjoying it more than you thought you would?" Eren asked and pumped his fingers in and out of Levi without any haste. 

Levi nodded and kissed him chest. "I knew you'd be gentle."

Eren kissed his forehead. "I'm glad you trust me to show you this."

Levi looked up and they started kissing again, Eren's fingers speeding up as the kiss heated up. Levi moaned and moaned against his lips and eventually had to pull back from his lips.

"Ah! Ah! S-Stop! Stop Eren, stop..." 

Immediately Eren stopped and looked at him with a worried expression. "What's wrong Levi, are you okay? D-Did I hurt you? Babe?" 

Levi panted a bit and looked at Eren. "No, I'm just... Close." He let out a relieved sigh. "Just one more, okay?" he nodded and leaned into Eren's chest again as he felt a third finger push into him. 

The stretch of the third finger didn't hurt as much as he expected, but it stung a bit, making it feel itchy. He shifted his hips a bit in discomfort and Eren hushed him with soothing patterns he rubbed into his lower back. 

"I'm going to touch that spot, just try keeping it in, okay?"

"Keeping wha- Ah fuckfuckfuck I almost came!"

Levi hid his face in Eren's chest. "Jesus, that was -" 

"Intense?"

"Yeah..."

Eren eased his fingers out one by one before wiping his fingers on a cloth Levi put out so that Eren doesn't wipe his fingers on the sheet. He reached for a condom and held it up for Levi to choose if he wants it or not and he quickly nodded.

Without a word, they both watched Eren's fingers peel open the small packet and pull out the roll of latex. While pitching the top, Eren smoothly rolled the condom down and made sure it was on properly. He made sure to put on some extra lube, keeping in mind that it was still Levi's first time. 

Once everything was set up, Eren put his hands by his sides and looked up at Levi. "I'll sit still and you take your time, okay?" 

With a nod, Levi pushed up onto his knees and carefully positioned himself. He held Eren's shaft by the base and rubbed the tip against his entrance. He gulped softly and Eren cupped his cheek. 

"I know it feels scary, but I promise, it'll be worth it."

Levi nodded again, biting his lip and deciding to close his eyes. Slowly he pushed down for what felt for an eternity before he felt his ring of muscles make it past the swell of the head. He whined softly and Eren rubbed his cheek with his thumb. 

"You're over the worst." Eren said to him reassuringly, but Levi picked up on the bit of strain in his voice. He understands why, going slow when you're that close to being inside it a delicious hell, but just for now Eren will have to make the best of it. 

He was right Levi realized when the rest of his shaft slid in smoothly. He didn't go much faster, but the relief when he finally sat down with all his weight was unimaginable. 

The way Eren felt was unimaginable. Being in Levi provided a heat no mouth could and a tightness no hand could. His hands trembled with how tightly he was gripping the sheets, but he promised Levi he'd stay still until he was ready. 

Levi moved his arms around Eren's neck again and panted softly. Eren raised his hands to Levi's sides. 

"Do you think you can open your eyes?" Eren asked softly and only then did Levi realize how tight he was squeezing them shut. 

He opened them and couldn't help but smile when he saw Eren admiring him. "I love you, Eren." 

Eren kissed him for a moment. "I love you too, Levi." 

Levi smiled more and slowly pushed up on his knees again. He pushed up an up and wasn't there less of it when he first sat down? He kept going until he felt the swell of the head and moved back down a little faster than before. 

So Levi built a rhythm for himself and moaned as he started pleasing himself on Eren's shaft. 

"Ooh... Oh yeah... So good, Eren, mmnh..."

Eren looked at Levi as he moved up and down to distract himself a bit. He looked at his dark hair messed up a bit from pulling the sweater off, his bright red cheeks contrasting with his pale skin, his built chest shining lightly in the candlelight, his perfect thighs caging in his own and finally, the proud arch of Levi's erection bowing up to his stomach. 

His own shaft slid in and out of Levi just out of view and it had him panting and biting back moans. 

"E-Eren..." Levi moaned and slowed down his movements. Eren almost whined. 

Levi held his hips about four inches above Eren and kissed him. "Move... And find it again."

Eren tightened his grip on Levi's hips and kissed him deeply. He held Levi's lips still and steadily thrust in into him until Levi's breath hitched and he tensed around him. 

"Th-There." Levi's voice was so clearly strained by the effort to keep it in. 

Now that Eren knew where, he took them through to their ends. Levi's hips were just high enough for him to buck his hips up and fuck into him, managing to hit his prostate more often than not. He grunted with effort between moans, but he could barely be heard over the loud cries Levi desperately tried keeping back with a hand over his mouth. 

He almost screamed when he released, the sudden splash of white distracting Eren before he finished himself in him. 

Levi let out a last, soft moan when he pulled off of Eren for him to remove the condom and collapsed into his arms once he was finished. His head went up and down with Eren's chest as he caught his breath and it eventually lulled him to sleep. 

When Eren noticed that Levi's breathing had evened out, he softly kissed his head and pulled the blanket over their slight sweaty naked bodies. 

"You always make sure my birthday is worth remembering. Thank you." 

He held him in his arms until he also fell asleep. 

When Eren turned twenty-eight, Levi kneeled down in front of him with a ring. 

On that very bench where he brought a lonely boy a cupcake.


End file.
